The Simpsons The Lost Television
by MyuHayaki
Summary: Homer gets too addicted to TV and Marge throws it out! What will Homer do now! Why, go on a quest to get it back of course!


Take note…this IS my first attempt in writing a Simpsons fic

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons, Matt Groening does.

Chapter 1: Loss of a friend and the grade switcharoo

It was a peaceful and quiet day in Springfield, strangely enough, nothing wacky was happening ….  besides the occasion bully stealing the cash of a defenseless young kid, but now...nothing is normal at the Simpson residence.

Homer was sat on the Couch as usual, he was watching TV, the program was to be a show named "Bushes and Hedges" a incredibly boring program I might add.  

"Amy dear! I don't believe the grass is cut enough!"  A blue hedgehog bearing a EXTREMELY close resemblance to Sonic The Hedgehog on the TV screamed.

A pink Hedgehog bearing  a resemblance to Amy Rose walked up to Sonic and said:

  
"Maybe the grass doesn't like you Sonic, because you're blue" She said, causing an audience to laugh.

Homer rolled around the floor laughing; Marge looked at Homer oddly, rolling her eyes she resumed her daily chores. She didn't really understand how that show was funny, and seeing as no one else thought that the show was funny, Homer was considered a laughing stock throughout Springfield.

"Homey, you are getting too addicted to TV" Marge pointed out getting slightly annoyed.

"But Marge! TV is Education! My Pride and joy!" Homer screamed. 

"No Homer, if you continue to watch TV as much as this...I'm afraid I'll have to throw it out" Marge explained

"Pfft, you can't even lift the TV for god's sake!"Homer countered.

Marge ATTEMPTED to lift the TV up, but to no use, she tried again, but she fell onto her butt, getting herself up and dusting herself down, she spoke.

"I'm going to the gym to work out and lift this TV."

Marge grabbed her coat and exited the house.

Homer shrugged his shoulders and continued watching..not knowing he had missed work for this.

___________________ Meanwhile in Springfield elementary _______________________

Bart was tapping his feet  waiting for the previous afternoon's History test results, the teacher, Mr.Pancakeman, who had hair shaped like a pancake, a round pie face, and a casual teaching suit and tie, handed them all out, calling each person's name out in order. 

"Milhouse Van Houten" The teacher called out in a squeaky witchy voice, handing Milhouse his result paper.

"ALRIGHT!! I got a better grade then I get with Mrs Krabappel

 ! I'm telling both weekday Dad AND weekday Dad!....wait I don't like Weekday Dad, d'oh!" Milhouse screamed, running around the classroom.

The teacher handed out the test papers, calling out the student names, Martin had his usual reactions, the twins giggled with glee, Nelson was nowhere to be seen, and at last Bart's name was called.

"Bart Simpson!" 

Bart was stunned at what he got as he glanced at his paper, it was an A+!

"Alright I got an A plus!" Bart shouted in his head.

  
"Joy...just don't bump me in celebration." pleaded the voice inside his head that sounded exactly like him. 

Bart did the exact opposite of what the voice told him to, and banged his head on the table, letting out a small "D'oh!.."

___In Lisa's class_____

Lisa's class took a history test too, but Lisa was stunned at what she got.

"WHAT?! AN F!"  Lisa screamed her head off and gave Mrs Hoover a shocked and surprised look. 

"Yes, I'm sorry Lisa, even Ralph got a better grade then you." Mrs Hoover replied.

"I GOT A C!!!" Ralph was screaming his head off, boogieing on his desk.

"No Ralph, that's a D, switch the curve around then add the line" Mrs Hoover explained, but Ralph ignored her.

"Oh yah! Booyah! I got a-WAH!" Ralph screamed, falling over onto the floor, hitting his head on it. 

A "ha ha!" could be heard from the vents.

"Ah Ha! Got ye!" Willy's voice could also be heard from the vents, then crawling, screaming and dragging was heard at the same time. 

Lisa slapped her hand onto her face and sighed, if only she hadn't stayed up all night with Bart watching the Itchy and Scratchy movie sequel,and studied instead then she would have got an A...but then...Bart didn't study either...

Lisa flashed back,

"Come on Lis! Watch the Itchy and Scratchy 2 movie with me!" Bart pleaded Lisa, almost giving her the puppy eyed look.

"No Bart, I've gotta study for this test" Lisa explained bluntly, her eyes not on Bart but buried in a book.  
  
"Lisa, I have that exact same test but more advanced then you, so if you watch the movie with me, I'll help you study." Bart countered, almost sounding desperate. 

Lisa thought for a moment, eventually giving in. 

Later that night....

"We now return to the Itchy and Scratchy Movie sequel: Attack of the mutant mice!" declared the voice of Kent Brockman on the TV,as the normal pic of Itchy and Scratchy appeared on screen. 

It was a average Itchy and Scratchy moment, except this time it was different, Itchy had Scratchy tied up as usual, but now Itchy's eyes looked demonic and red-eyed while Scratchy was his normal self. Itchy had pressed a button and another mouse that looked like him, but his fur was green, appeared and began nibbling on Scratchy. Scratchy, who said nothing, made a snapping motion at Itchy; who had by then, summoned 86 rats, they all swarmed onto Scratchy who ate into him like a pack of mini lions.

Lisa and Bart fell off the sofa and rolled around the living room floor laughing, but as they did, Lisa's study notes she did in School fell out of her right hand, Bart immediately stopped laughing and took the immediate time to read it...grinning...

Cut to reality again...

"I am going to LECTURE him..." Lisa muttered under her breath evilly and bitterly. 

We now return to the Simpson residence, a couple of hours after the ordeal at the start of the chapter:

Homer's fast asleep on the sofa, drooling a bit, if you were in his position but awake, you would've noticed a thunderstorm outside of the window and the TV is still on, alas fuzzing a bit. Marge stormed into the house.

"Wha?! Oh...hello honey." Homer greeted to Marge, sounding slightly alarmed.

"That's it Homer, I'm throwing this TV out" Marge explained as she lifted up the TV with all her might, actually succeding she lifted it and carried out to the trash can, setting it down into the bag gently.

"NO!! MY SACRED AND PRECIOUS TV!!" Homer yelped, trying to get to the trash can.

Homer's luck was gonna take a turn for the worst...a garbage truck drove up the road to the Simpson house, one garbage man lifted the trash can and emptied it, causing the bag to fall into the truck. The truck drove off.

Homer sprinted with all his might after it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MY TV!! COME BACK TO ME MY DARLING!!" Homer screamed.

He lasted around five minutes before he began to run out of breath, he spoke in between panting.

"TV...come....back...to me...bleh, heck with it"

Homer collapsed in the middle of the street, making one last futile grasp for the truck.

________________________________________________

Oooh! Cliffhanger! Will Lisa get her revenge on Bart? Will Homer get his TV back? Find out next chappy!


End file.
